Conventionally, techniques for housing an electronic device in the inside of a container, closing the container, and thus sealing the electronic device have been known as means for protecting a semiconductor device, a surface acoustic wave device, and other various electronic devices from effects of moisture and oxygen, etc. contained in atmospheric air. With respect to a device comprising such an electronic device sealed in the inside space, a variety of techniques for preventing water or the like from penetrating by improving the air-tightness (close-ability) of the container inside have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-237401 discloses a technique for sealing a sensor chip by sealing a groove for leading out a terminal plate outside of a housing, successively degassing the inside of the housing, and thermally press bonding a sealing hole for the degassing in a case of a semiconductor acceleration sensor. In this connection, in the case the container is made of a metal, a solder may sometimes be used for joining and sealing for members composing the container.
Also, an opening of a ceramic substrate having a cavity (a recessed part) in which an electronic device is mounted in the bottom is covered with a lid made of a metal, and the ceramic substrate and the metal lid are joined and sealed by using a solder or glass powder.
On the other hand, a technique for sealing an electronic device by closing a void formed between an electronic device mounted by flip chip bonding and a substrate is used. For example, in surface acoustic wave device manufacturing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-142972 discloses a technique for sealing a plurality of surface acoustic wave devices with a resin having a high viscosity by applying the resin to the surface acoustic wave devices in two steps and thereby, suppressing entrainment of foams. In manufacturing of a surface acoustic wave device, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-110402 discloses a technique of using a low melting point glass for sealing a surface acoustic wave chip bonded on a package substrate by a flip chip and thereby obtaining higher air-tightness than that in the case of using a resin. In production for storing an electron circuit module comprising a circuit part into a closed space, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 61-278198 discloses a technique of advantageously utilizing a space of the inside of a case by fitting a hard circuit substrate in a manner that the face on which a circuit part is mounted is set inside in a box type case in which a flexible circuit substrate bearing a circuit part such as a resistor, a capacitor or the like is stuck to the inner face.